Always say yes
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: It all started when he asked her to the Yule Ball. One-shot, M for language.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Yep. It's another Seamus/Susan fic. This one has been in my head since I posted the last one, and as charming as Seamus's Irish accent is, it's get old after a while._

_So here ya go! Sit back, relax, and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Susan rushed down the hall. She wanted to get away from all the talk about the Yule Ball. It was driving her nuts, and she didn't have a date as it was. She simply didn't want to hear it unless it was some guy asking her, and in her position, she would gladly say yes.

But why would any guy ask her? She was an exceptionally ordinary girl who blended into the crowd. The only people who even noticed her were her friends. There was no way she was ever going to get a date to the Yule Ball.

"Susan!" She stopped dead still and turned to see Seamus Finnigan smiling at her.

"Hey Seamus," she answered, smiling back. "How are you?"

"Doin' fine," he replied. "I've got somethin' to ask ya." She giggled.

"Well, ask away," she responded. His smile grew, and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had been attracted to Seamus for a few months now, and his smile always made her heart act funny.

"Would ya like to go to the Yule Ball with meh," he inqured.

Her jaw dropped. She had thought that he was going to ask if she knew anyone who needed a date. Did he like her or something? He didn't seem desperate for a date. If anything, he seemed excited to be asking her.

What was she doing? Here she was, faced with a possible date to the Yule Ball, and she was standing there like a fool! A part of her wanted to just come up with some excuse as to why she couldn't go, but the way his deep cerulean eyes were twinkling, so full of hope and excitement, how could she say no?

"Of course, Seamus," she answered. "I'd love to!"

* * *

Susan slowly made her way up the hill. Seamus had sent an owl asking her to meet him here, and she was worried about what it could possibly be. Could he be breaking up with her? Hell, they've been together for four years! Surely he was tired of her crap.

But she wasn't ready to let him go. She wanted to be able to wake up everyday to his smile and those brilliant blue eyes. She wanted to be able to kiss him at least once a day. She just didn't want to have to let him go.

"Susan," he called as she drew nearer. She forced a smile.

"Seamus," she greeted. His brow knitted together.

"What's wrong, love," he questioned softly. "Ya look worried." She bit her lip and looked away.

"I was just pondering why you asked me to meet you here," she answered. She couldn't lie to him. Something inside of her wouldn't let her.

"Whatdaya mean," he inqured. She saw his shoulders relax a bit. "Ya think I'm goin' to break up with ya, don' ya?" She nodded, then lifted his gaze as he began laughing. "Merlin, Susan, why would I do that? We've been together fer four years!"

"I just thought that maybe you've grown tired of me," she replied. His eyes met hers.

"I could never get tired of you, Su," he soothed. "Actually, quite the oppisite." She looked at him, more confused than ever. The nervous expression on his face didn't ease her confusion one bit. He reached into his pocket, then dropped to one knee.

It was then that Susan realized what he meant.

He was proposing to her!

All she could do was cover her mouth and fight back the tears. He was going to ask her to marry him. He wanted her as his wife, the mother of his kids! How could she have even thought that he was going to break up with her?

He opened the box, and she began kicking herself all over again. He had picked out the perfect ring, simple in design, yet brilliant, with a small diamond and a small sapphire in the middle of a golden band. How long had he had it? It was so beautiful, and it fit her personality so well.

"Susan," he began, his voice shaky. She shook her head.

"You don't even have to ask, Seamus," she stated, her own voice choked. "Yes, yes, YES!" He rose to his feet and gathered her in his arms in one motion. They were both crying, and she was glad that he had his arms around her. Otherwise she would have been a blubbering mess piled up on the ground.

"I've never been so nervous," he whispered.

"I don't know why you were nervous to begin with," she responded. "You know I'll always say yes."


End file.
